The invention relates to an output device for printers, copiers and other image forming devices that output sheet media. More particularly, the invention relates to an output device capable of selectively guiding media sheets into a plurality of removable bins.
Conventional multiple bin sheet media output devices typically use a series of vertically stacked bins or trays positioned at the side of a printer, copier, or other image forming device. Some output devices utilize a reversible motor that turns a spiral cam or other suitable transmission device to drive the bins up and down to align the proper bin with the printer output. Other output devices use sliding paper diverters that direct each sheet to the proper bin or, for some of the larger devices, a paper transport system that conveys each sheet to the proper bin. In any case, the bins are not removable from the output device. It would be advantageous for some printing and finishing operations, particularly high speed large volume operations, to incorporate removable output bins into the sheet media output device.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a multiple bin output device for use with an image forming device. The output device comprises a plurality of removable bins configured to receive sheets output by the image forming device. The output device can move a selected bin into position to receive a sheet or the device can guide a sheet into a selected removable but otherwise stationary bin.